


Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Side Chapter: Alicia's Private Healing

by Azmodan0210



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Romance Chapters [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Childhood Friends, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, French Kissing, Happy Sex, Healing Sex, Injury Recovery, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Nurses, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: Durring the night at Sora's Mansion after the deadly battle with Hauer, Sora is getting healed again but this time by Alicia in the romantic fashion.





	Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Side Chapter: Alicia's Private Healing

**Author's Note:**

> As you know in this side chapter in which Sora was badly injured after his fight against Hauer. And in this fic Alicia Arcturus herself will heal him sexually as this fic is not for minors. You've been warned.
> 
> All of their rights belong to their owners. I own nothing else.

Warning from Deadpool

Deadpool: Warning. This chapter contains the sexual scenes and content. You've been warned.

Sora, Kin: Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master

Alicia: Side Chapter - Alicia's Private Healing.

In Sora's mansion.

Sora was laying on his own bed as Alicia is now healing from injuries what Sora got from his latest encounter with Hauer as Sora was slowly recovering from injuries under Alicia's father's guidance as her father is now living alongside his wife overseas thus alowing their daughter to be with the man that Alicia loves and cheriesh the most. Alicia was in her nurse outfit as she is now taking care of Sora was completely charmed by his childhood friend's beauty and innocence.

"Man. To think, Hauer was three times as deadly as he is already. But I finally mannaged to beat his ass into the submission despite the injuries I taken, Alicia." said Sora as Alicia was smiling at her boyfriend's humor as she was happy nothenless. "Ahahahahahah. You sure never change a lot, Sora-kun. Like Kairi says-" said Alicia as she and Sora had continued the sentence. "Don't ever change."

(cue ost: Berserk OST - Trio F-Dur II)

But then Sora had felt Alicia was massaging his muscle torso thus making Sora erotically groaning as Alicia was happy to see her beloved alive after all. "I'm happy that I have met you, Sora-kun." said Alicia as she was treating Sora medically as Sora had answered as well. "I'm glad that I met you as well, Alicia." then while Sora is on his bed Alicia had suddenly kissed him in the lips as Sora had returned the favor as they licked each other's tongues as they moaned durring the kiss as Sora had place his hands arround Alicia's hips as Alicia had blushed as the blue ones lustfully stared at violet ones. Then after they undid the kiss, Alicia had undid her bra thus making her breasts exposed to Sora as they were perky, large and of course ample and round.

Sora had begun sucking on them as Alicia had lowly moaned. She felt her lover's gentle touching as her healing magic during the sex is healing Sora's serious wounds thus removing the negative side effects and healing the wounds thus Sora had stopped bleeding. 'Ah this is amazing. He knows how to please the woman like that. A true gentleman indeed AHAN.' Alicia thought as she just moaned durring the love making. Then Sora realized that his injuries were healed completely as he pulled off Alicia's panties off as he turned Alicia with her face into his tousers thus allowing Alicia unzipping the tousers and the boxers thus revealing his huge manhood as Alicia had begun sucking on his manhood as she working with her breasts as Sora licks her womanhood and fingers it thus making both lovers moan in exstasy. As Alicia had stroke Sora's manhood and suck on it she felt the semen was shot into her mouth as she gulped the semen from Sora thus making him groan erotically as Alicia had licked Sora's manhood's glands with the blush on her face. Then Sora had put Alicia on her back as Sora had made Alicia to spread her legs as Sora is about to thrust his manhood into Alicia's womanhood as Alicia had blushed innocently as Sora had smiled friendly. "S-Sora-kun. Are you really sure to make me a woman as always?!" said Alicia as her brown haired boyfriend had replied. "Worry not, Alicia. I will make sure you will feel good this time." said Sora as he had thrusted his manhood into Alicia's entrance as Alicia had moaned as she have the lustfull look on her face as she had let out the tongue. "AH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN! He-he WENT IIIIIINNNNNN! AHAAAHAAAAAAAAN!" Alicia had moaned as she lost her virginity to the man she loves the most. Then Sora begun thrusting a multiple times at Alicia as her breasts had begun moaning as Alicia had wrapped her arms around his neck as Sora held Alicia's waist as they began to kiss each other in the lips as both lovers had moaned. 'Ahn! AHN! AAHN! His gentle touch sure makes me to feel like a true woman at last. Ahn! AAHN! AHAAAAN!' Alicia had thought as she was moaning. While thrusting into Alicia's entrance Sora had clenched his teeth as he was pleasing his blonde haired girlfriend as then he put her on her knees as he thrusted his manhood into her anus as Alicia had moaned again as Sora was thrusting into her with both speed and strength as he was groping her breasts as they were also kissing each other as Alicia had moaned during the kiss. 'Ahn. His durability sure do him justice. His charm and kindness is from his father. Tetsuo-san. Ahn. N-NAGUMO-KUN! AHN!' Alicia had moaned again as she felt Sora is now completely healed from his injuries. Then Sora had put Alicia on his manhood as she turned her back to him as she sat with her womanhood on his huge erection as she moaned once again as Sora had groped her breasts again as they kissed each other thus Sora had completely increased his speedd as Alicia continued to moan as Sora had put his hands on Alicia's hips thus making her breasts jiggle again. "ARGH! Alicia! I can't hold much longer! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! ARGH! ARGH! GERGH!" said Sora as he had groaned as he is on the verge of the climax while fucking Alicia's inhards. "Ahn Ahn Ahn! AH! AH! S-Sora-kun! I'm about to cum! MORE! MORE! MORE! AHHAAAAAAAN! HYAUN! AHN! AHN! AHN! AHN! AHN!" Alicia had moaned as Sora had shot his stream of semen into Alicia's womanhood as both Sora and Alicia had moaned as they were climaxing as healing sex was never so fun. "ARGH! ALICIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN! Sora-kun! THAT FEELS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Sora and Alicia had both moaned as Sora had put out his manhood from Alicia's womanhood as they kissed each other as they kissed each other as they are now fallen into the sleep together as Sora is now sleeping with Alicia as Alicia had put her hand on his muscle torso. Life couldn't get any more better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. In this side chapter Alicia had mannaged to have a lover of her own in the face of our hero Sora. Yep. The hero of Keyblade War himself is the natural born lady killer indeed.


End file.
